


At The Bottom Of The Sea

by ElliotStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sadistic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags May Change, Tags will be updated with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: Anthony Edward StarkIs More Than IronmanHe Is A Hero.▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃"How will you be the anchor to my ship ?""I'll sink to the bottom of the sea"▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃Steven Grant RogersIs More Than A HeroHe Is A Man.▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	At The Bottom Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My first serious fic
> 
> *cheers*
> 
> (Summary available on wattpad with aesthetics under the account ‘Elliot-Stark’)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Steve straightened his tie for the millionth time as he looked in the mirror with a grin. He had to look perfect for tonight, he has been working for this for 8 years now, he won’t let anything. absolutely anything, ruin it.

The door creaked as Bucky leaned on it, his arms folded across his chest "I would’ve so tapped that ass… only if I wasn’t your brother" he let out a low whistle and a ‘tsk’ noise. Steve rolled his eyes, used to Bucky’s antics "I’d rather have a stake through my heart"

Bucky gasped and clutched his heart mockingly "so much hate ? What did I ever do to you !?" Silence followed as Steve kept looking in the mirror but didn’t spoke a word, it wasn’t hard to see that something was wrong.

"Steve ?"

Steve turned around, putting up a grin on his face "I am happy, a little sad that Ma isn’t here but happy that I won it…I won it ! Buck !" 

A small smile broke on Bucky’s face, he could see the emotions flashing on steve’s face like colours, the kid’s been working too hard to win this. He took his weight off the door, walked towards Steve and pulled the younger guy in a hug "I am so proud of you" he whispered as if words spoken louder will break the fragile aura around them…maybe it will.

"Thank you, Buck" he hugged back and patted his brother’s shoulder as a show of camaraderie "couldn’t have done this witho—"

"None of that bullshit" Bucky scowled "you did this on your own, I wasn’t there for you when mum died, I should’ve been but I wasn’t, you pulled yourself together and turned her vision to reality, so don’t give me crap about how you couldn’t have done it without me cause you totally did"

Steve pulled back from the hug, still grinning but with a glint of mischief in his eyes "I couldn’t have done it without you and that’s the truth and that’s what I am gonna say in my speech" he pointed at his study table where the speech lied, marked and changed a few thousand times "better start believing it" he put his hands in his pocket, his grin turning into a smile, mischief of his eyes turning into adoration in no time "you did your best"

Bucky —damn Steve and his kicked puppy look— unable to stop himself smiled back "you, Rogers are a stubborn piece of sh—"

"Language" Steve scolded lightheartedly but didn’t let the smile off his face

Bucky scoffs "says you"

he glances at the clock and gives Steve a light tug, gesturing him to walk towards the door, Steve wordlessly follows him _I hope you are seeing ma._

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ _  
_

Pepper sighs…again "Tony you can’t attend the event."

"Why not ?"

"Because a) you aren’t getting any of the awards, b) just because you are the contractor to organise the event doesn’t gives you free pass, c) I don’t want you ruining the event people have waited their whole lives for" a loud a sound echoed through the halls as her heels made contact with the ground "Tony ?" She questioned the lack of a comeback from the genius. She hit a nerve and she knows that she did.

Tony turned around, finally stopping "I am going and it means I am going, I don’t need your approval on my personal plans Ms. Potts"

Her hands tightened around the stark-pad In her hand.

stark industries didn’t make such things, it is a weapons industry to its core, the stark-pad in her hand ? It was a gift, a gift from Tony, on becoming Tony Stark’s P.A. There was a yellow post-it note stuck to the stark-pad when she found it on her desk, "You are in with a ride with the devil, hold on tight".

They never discussed what it meant _was it a warning ? Or a plea ?_ Asking that question still feels like a border that they shouldn’t cross yet.

"Your ride will be arranged" she nodded looking at Tony in the eyes, Pepper Potts is many things but coward isn’t one of them. Tony admired her for that but right now her gaze was challenging as if daring him to screw up and prove her right. _When did a stark ever turn down a challenge ?_ He grinned back mischievously.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

A huge chandelier was hung at the entrance "Bucky…this is GRAND !" Steve said wide eyed looking around him

"Well, look at my baby bro getting all amazed over fancy pieces of glasses" Bucky teased as Steve huffed

"Should we talk about you fawning over a freakin’ fidget spinner"

"Take that back Rogers" James mock growled

"Never" Steve skipped a few steps leaving Bucky behind to catch up

"Damn it Steven ! This is The Praemium Imperiale ! You don’t get to act like a 5 year old !" They both raced down the hall like children _children in their 30’s_

Steve came to an abrupt stop as they reached the main hall "Holy shit, this is where they do the award ceremony !?"

"Yeah, well apparently. . . Hold your inner fan girl in"

Steve rolled his eyes as he walked in to find three more recipients waiting over there

"Steve Rogers ?" A distinct British voice lulled him to trace it back to its origin "Yeah ?" He asked looking at the probably-British-But-looks-American woman

"I am Margret Carter and I will be conducting the practice of your ceremony" she gave him a professional smile and asked him to sit with other winners until they begin.

"I thought there are five winners from five fields" Steve muttered under his breath as he settled own a cushioned seat, his eyes raking the audience seating to find Bucky, ho waved at him from the centre seat in the front row, steve couldn’t help but grin and wave back

"The winner of music category is running late" a red head replied to Steve’s not-really-a-question

Steve snapped his head towards the red head, Steve didn’t wanted to sound like some stuck up person but the award meant a lot to him "don’t they realise the importance of this event" he ended up muttering

"You mutter a lot" The red head rose her eyebrow, her eyes resting on Steve as if she was challenging him to say one more word about whoever won in the music category.

Steve squirmed under her gaze "I am sorry, I didn’t mean to sound offensive, they probably have their reasons." He nodded at the woman apologetically, who nodded back.

After an awkward silence of a few mins Steve spoke up again "I am Steve Rogers, you are ?"

"Natasha Romanoff" she replied curtly

"You directed ‘Red Room’ ! It was amazing, Is that what you are getting the recognition for ?" He asked tilting head slightly towards ‘Romanoff’

"Didn’t thought that people actually looked at the director’s of standalone movies" she smirked at him

Steve reddened a little as he laughed it off "I am a fan…my brother doesn’t likes it though he says that ‘it’s not how brain-washing works’" he explained with air quotes

"Yeah, I toned it down, won’t wanna traumatise your audience would ya ?" It was meant to come out as a joke but the look in her eyes made a shiver run down steve’s spine as he awkwardly replied "yeah" and let the silence slip in again.

Ms. Carter clapped twice to get attention of the winners who chattering among themselves "I am going to explain the itinerary and the ceremony once and then it will be practice only for the three upcoming friday" the winners nodded as she turned to the audience seating arena "I request all of you to shift to VIP chairs like you’ll be sitting on the final day and I hope all of you are aware that you only have to attend one day of the three days" the audience gave different variations of ‘yes’ and shifted to the VIP seats

Margret ticked a few boxes in her checklist and then sighed "where’s Barton ?" She asked looking up at Romanoff.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ _  
_

"Mr. Stark"

"Wow I cross you once and suddenly I am ‘Mr. Stark’"

"Yes"

"Jeez Pepper"

"You have a missiles presentation about the Jericho"

"Honey bear gonna be there ?"

"Yeah"

"Book me in"

"Already did"

"And that’s why I love you"

"Then don’t attend The Praemium Imperiale" she sighed

"Pepper, we discussed this, why are we discussing this again ? Don’t waste a genius’ time—"

"I know why it’s important to you but it’s important for the winners too and you **are** going to mess it up"

Tony rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand "ok" he whispered "I won’t drink, I won’t pick someone up from their and run off to bed and I won’t make chaos which you’ll have to clean up…just _please_ let me go"

"I am trusting you"

Tony let out a bitter laughter and raised his champagne "For mom" he toasted.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**Author's Note:**

> The Praemium Imperiale  
> Amount: About $135,400  
> This award recognizes the achievements of five individuals in the following categories: painting, sculpture, architecture, music, and theatre/film. Each winner receives 15 million yen (about $135,400 as of March 2019). The 2018 laureates were Pierre Alechinsky (painting), Fujiko Nakaya (sculpture), Christian Portzamparc (architecture), Riccardo Muti (music), and Catherine Deneuve (theatre/film).


End file.
